Implantable cardiac rhythm management systems have been used as an effective treatment for patients with serious arrhythmias. These systems typically include one or more leads and circuitry to sense signals from one or more interior and/or exterior surfaces of the heart. Such systems also include circuitry for generating electrical pulses that are applied to cardiac tissue at one or more interior and/or exterior surfaces of the heart. For example, leads extending into the patient's heart are connected to electrodes that contact the myocardium for monitoring the heart's electrical signals and for delivering pulses to the heart in accordance with various therapies for treating arrhythmias.
Typical Implantable cardioverter/defibrillators (ICDs) include one or more endocardial leads to which at least one defibrillation electrode is connected. Such ICDs are capable of pacing and/or delivering high-energy shocks to the heart, interrupting ventricular tachyarrythmias or ventricular fibrillation, and allowing the heart to resume normal sinus rhythm.
An electrode of a typical endocardial lead is often implanted at an apical location within the heart. While apical placement is performed readily, it is often desirable to place leads at other locations, such as at the septum or along an outflow tract. Current systems and methods may not provide sufficient precision and capability for septal electrode placement desirable for optimum performance and improved patient outcomes.